5 Pony Run
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: A new singing group who Chey used to be the lead singer for needs the teams help to stop a drug smuggler from using their band tour as his next trade route.


Pony Run

Guns fired in an exchange of bullets as B.A. drove through the jungle. Inside the truck were ten nuns who were all praying as Hannibal and Chey fired off more rounds at their pursuers. With a loud explosion the front chase car swerved and flipped. Looking into the back Face sighed.

"It looks like Chey found the grenade launcher."

Hannibal laughed and sat down as Chey launched another round. Finally, the last car was gone as they continued on. Pulling off the road and into the trees they waited. Quickly checking the rescued nuns for injuries Chey spoke.

"They're basically healthy. One of them has a high fever that I want to keep an eye on but other than that just a bit dehydrated from lack of water. It's nothing that rest, and liquids won't cure."

"Thank you so much." One of them said.

"What did General Ortiz want with all of you anyway?" Hannibal asked.

"He believes that our convent guards the road to the lost city of El Dorado."

"Does it?" Face asked, greed in his voice.

"No, father. We do not." She answered.

Chey looked over at Face and smiled. To get them out he had gone in dressed as a priest. Chey had to keep biting her tongue in order not to laugh every time she looked at him. He might know the faith, but he certainly didn't fit the part. The fading bite mark on her back shoulder was proof of that. Hannibal handed her a syringe filled with a clear liquid then pointed to the sky. She nodded and moved up front. Showing B.A., the syringe she spoke.

"I gave everyone a B-12 shot. Might as well get yours too. Face and Hannibal already have gotten theirs."

"You're not going to knock me out. I know what's in that shot."

"B.A. do you even hear a plane?"

Listening for a couple of seconds he shook his head. It was completely quiet with only the sounds of the jungle to be heard.

"Besides, knocking you out is more Hannibal's job." She smiled.

"Alright, but this had better not be some trick." He warned.

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

Giving him the shot, he soon fell forward landing on the horn. Face looked at her.

"He's going to be mad at you when he wakes up." He warned.

"Why me? I was just following orders." She smiled.

A few minutes later the sound of a plane was heard. Face helped Hannibal place B.A. into the back of the truck and took the wheel. Leaving their cover, they headed to the landing strip. Soon everyone was onboard as they headed into the sky towards the nearest large South American airport. Murdock was currently singing away, different show tunes dealing with the open skies, as Chey sat beside him continuing her pilot training. As they neared the airport they circled for a landing. One of the nuns come up front to let Chey know that the nun with the fever had gotten worse. Looking out of the window the nun shouted.

"We're not landing there, are we?"

"That's the plan." Murdock answered.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"That military officer down there is the one who led the raid on our convent. He is on General Ortiz's payroll."

"Colonel?" Murdock asked looking over at Hannibal.

"It's obvious that we can't land. How much fuel do you have?"

"Enough to get us out of the country. Hopefully to the next airport."

"We'll have to chance it. Keep going."

Chey looked at him and spoke.

"That's also not a great idea."

"Why?"

"We only gave Sleeping Beauty back there enough for this plane ride. If we go past here, he's going to wake up mid-flight."

Hannibal nodded and smiled. Patting her on her shoulder he spoke.

"Glad I wasn't the one that drugged him this time."

He left heading for the back of the plane and sat down a couple of rows behind B.A. Chey growled and focused back on the plane. Passing the landing strip, they watched as multiple jeeps came out from the trees with machine guns attached and firing.

"Maybe we should take the plane up a bit higher?" She suggested.

"Already on it." Murdock nodded as he pulled the wheel back and the plane started climbing higher above the clouds.

An hour later they head a low moan from the seats behind them.

"Hey, Chey." Murdock said. "You want to go check on your passenger back there?"

"No thanks. He's fine where he is and I'm better off right here." Looking at the cockpit she continued. "Why isn't there a solid door on the cockpit entrance?"

"Ask Face. He's the one who scammed the plane." Murdock smiled.

Looking back down the aisle again another moan sounded.

"You know, I'm pretty good at the straight flying part. It's really just the landings that I need to work on. I think that at this particular time the safest place for me would be back there surrounded by a large group of nuns."

"Interested in praying?"

"Just hoping to avoid an early trip to the afterlife."

Hearing a loud moan meaning that he was almost awake Murdock smiled again and looked over at her.

"You better run." He warned.

She nodded and quickly moved to the back carefully walking around B.A., and setting beside Face who was in front of the group of nuns.

"Relax, Chey. Hannibal chose you to give him the shot because he knows that B.A. would never hit a girl."

"That's true, but I'm hoping that a group of nuns will help."

"Relax." He smiled. "I mean you were really the only choice. On our last mission out, it was me and a couple of months before it was Hannibal. We're both already on thin ice with him. Sorry, it had to be you this time."

"Oh, I feel so much better now. Thank you." She sighed.

Soon a shout was heard as B.A. finally awoke. Sinking lower into the chair she waited as he kept shouting. Hannibal stood up and tried to intervene as B.A. started trying to get out of his seat. Hannibal talked as he calmly put his arm around B.A.'s neck. The next second B.A. was asleep once again. Hannibal smiled and walked back to the others.

"You had more sleeping liquid ready?" Chey asked.

"Not much, it will probably be enough for the rest of the flight though."

"Probably?"

"Yeah." He smiled and turned heading back to the front of the plane.

Chey looked over at Face.

"Probably?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be down and on land soon. Once he's back on solid ground he'll be just fine."

"Keep talking, you might actually con me into believing it." She said.

Smiling at her he leaned in for a kiss. A second later they heard shouts behind them.

"Father, what are you doing?"

Face sighed as Chey smiled at him.

"You're the con, you explain."

Sighing he stood looking at the group of nuns staring at him in shock. Quickly explaining he was not a priest, although Catholic, and Chey was his wife.

"Do you normally dress as a priest?" One of the nuns asked.

"Only when necessary. We're professionals and dress accordingly to fulfill the mission that we are hired for."

"We believed that you were a priest." The nun continued to argue.

"No, ma'am. Dealt with them my whole life. Chey and I are legally married, she wears her ring, I only wear mine when were not on a mission."

His charming smile calmed them down enough to keep from accusing him of blasphemy. When they were almost at the next landing strip Murdock spoke on the overhead speaker.

"Would the co-pilot of Heaven's Flight Airlines please return to the cockpit."

Wondering what he needed Chey headed up front walking quietly around a sleeping B.A. Setting down beside Murdock she looked over at him.

"The flights smooth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing yet. You're landing."

"Me? This is a cargo plane. I've only landed small single engines."

"Well, time to learn."

Chey nodded and took over the controls. Soon the airstrip came into view. Murdock picked up the intercom and spoke.

"Everyone, please find a comfortable spot and strap yourselves in. We have a new pilot making her first landing of a large cargo plane."

"Is he serious?" Hannibal asked looking at Face.

Face nodded and quickly turned to the nuns.

"You might want to start praying now." He suggested.

Everyone buckled up as the ground drew closer. The plane touched down but due to still high speed it left the ground and did two more hops before finally taxying to a complete stop. On the intercom Murdock spoke.

"Thank you for flying with us today. As you exit the plane please let co-pilot know which landing was the most preferred."

Lowering the stairs, the nuns quickly emerged as Hannibal and Face carried an unconscious B.A. down the stairs as well. Finally, Murdock and Chey emerged as they also headed down the steps and onto the pavement. Cheyanne smiled at them and spoke.

"Sorry."

"Hey, you gotta learn some time." Face smiled. "Fortunately, he was asleep all the way through it."

They looked over to where B.A. sat in a nearby jeep sleeping calmly after having missed not only the flight but the landing as well. Hannibal just smiled. Soon the nuns were taken to a safe church as the team left and headed back to the United States border. It wasn't long until they disappeared back into L.A. once again. Inside at a warehouse where their vehicles were parked Face and Chey left in the Vette as a growling B.A. took his van and headed the other way.

"So, it's still early in the afternoon. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Face asked.

"First, you need to get out of that priests' outfit."

"There are extra clothes in the back. What's wrong, don't want to be seen with a priest?"

"It's not that, it's what I want to do to you in that outfit." She smiled.

He nodded as he turned and soon arrived at their apartment. In minutes they were inside their bedroom where she kissed him deeply. Slightly taken aback by her aggressive behavior he thought that he should probably wear this outfit more often. Late that afternoon they emerged freshly showered and headed out once again.

"Alright, lunch is past. What about dinner?" Face asked.

"It doesn't really matter. We didn't exactly have time to make reservations anywhere, so where do you want to go?"

"How about the bar?" He asked.

"Sounds good. We're not preforming tonight so it would be nice to go and just set there for once. They do have decent burgers and I certainly wouldn't mind some quiet time slow dancing with you."

"I thought that we already went through the slow dancing earlier?" He teased.

"Well there is something to be said for the romance of a slow song rocking in the embrace of another."

"That's true and I haven't checked the books in a while either. Being co-owners, we should keep up with the business. Since you and the other three girls are there every weekend, I just haven't been paying attention to the cash flow."

"The only problem is that we're onstage and I can't leave to grab you for a slow dance."

Entering the bar Jackson, the owner and bartender, smiled at them.

"Hey, Cheyanne. I didn't think that the Fallen Angels were going to be playing tonight?"

"Not tonight. Templeton and I are just here for some dinner and dancing."

One of the customers looked at her then turned to Jackson.

"Fallen Angels?"

"Yes, this lady is the lead singer of an all-female band. She occasionally plays the drums as well. They are four of the most beautiful girls that you have ever seen, and their harmony is truly heaven sent."

Looking over at her the customer just nodded and continued drinking his beer. Templeton and Chey headed over to a dark corner booth away from the crowd and sat down. After a cheeseburger and fries they just spent an hour talking about nothing in general. Seeing the dance floor thinning out they headed over and slowly danced with each other. After a few minutes the customer from the bar headed over to them obviously drunk. Tapping Face on the shoulder he spoke.

"Hey, sissy. Go take a seat. Let her dance with a real man."

Turning to him Face spoke.

"Look, I don't want any trouble but she's my wife. You're to late for her. Now, do you mind?"

"Wife?" He laughed. "Poor thing probably doesn't even know what being with a real man is like. I bet I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

Chey laughed.

"Seriously doubt it. Also, I'm really not interested."

"Guess I'll just have to change your mind." He threatened advancing on Face.

Cheyanne just sighed and walked away getting a bottle of beer from Jackson and taking a drink. Face sized the guy up. He was bigger and more muscular than himself but not quiet B.A.s size, still he was large enough. The guy took a swing at him which he easily dodged and threw a right uppercut landing squarely on the guys jaw. He hoped that he would have a glass jaw, he didn't. The fight continued a few more minutes as a hard hit by Face sent him against the bar semi-conscious. Finishing the last of her beer Chey turned the bottle upside down and broke it over the guys head. He sank to the ground unconscious as Face smiled at her. Leaning in for a kiss they decided that they had enough fun and headed back home. Down the street Chey turned to him and spoke.

"Let's not go home yet."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere in particular. Just drive around for a while."

"Sure, why?" He shrugged.

Simply smiling at him she leaned closer. Soon her hand began roaming lower. Looking at her he nodded.

"Alright, interstate it is." He answered shifting around.

Soon the Vette was speeding down the interstate with only one visible passenger in view. Around nine o'clock the next morning the Corvette's phone rang. Picking it up Face spoke.

"Hello."

On the other end of the line Hannibal answered.

"Where are you two?"

"Heading home, we got distracted last night and ended up staying in a hotel across town."

"Well, get over here. Mr. Lee had a visit last night from someone who used to sing with Chey."

"Careful, many of her contacts are military." Face warned.

"That's why I need surveillance and I need to speak with her."

"Alright, with morning traffic and where we are now, we'll be there in about an hour or so."

"I need you two here now. So, zip it up and step on it."

"Yes, sir." Face sighed as he punched the accelerator.

About thirty-five minutes later they entered the apartment. Hannibal walked over to Chey and handed her what looked like an unimportant piece of plastic. She sighed and nodded.

"Did the guy say that his name was Anthony?"

"He said Tony Ginese."

"Yeah, that's him. When I joined up with you, I sent him a piece of my old guitar pick. I have the other half. I told him that if he ever needed help, come and find me."

"Is he military?" Hannibal asked.

Chey shook her head and laughed.

"He's a complete pacifist. Believes that there shouldn't even be a military and all borders between countries be abolished."

"If we go in with guns drawn, is there going to be a problem?"

"No. He won't fight or hold a weapon, but he says that it's up to God to pass judgement on others. If people want to fight, they can, it's their decision."

Face looked at her a bit confused.

"He doesn't sound like your typical type of boyfriend."

She smiled at him and answered.

"When we knew each other, I was much different. This was before Decker's involvement. I couldn't fight and I didn't know the first thing about guns and weaponry. We were all members in another band. He was the male lead vocalist and I was the female. There were four of us, two men and two women. We sang country, our band was called Pony Run."

"Country? You?" Face questioned. "The Fallen Angels have some slow harmonizing songs, but those songs are still considered soft rock."

"Yes, my music always leaned towards rock. He and his girlfriend, now wife, Tesla, wrote the songs. They were country I was just the voice."

"So, you and Tony...?" Face asked.

"No." She smiled. "Tony and I were never a couple. We were just good friends who liked to sing. Even if I had been interested in him, he's never seen anyone but Tesla since they met."

"Do you think that meeting him is safe?" Hannibal asked.

Chey shrugged.

"I really can't say. Decker literally kidnapped me out of my apartment two days before Pony Run was to audition for a recording contract. They still don't know what happened so there might be a hard grudge there."

Hannibal nodded.

"Alright, we'll take the chance. Chey, you're the bait. We'll arrange a meeting somewhere out in the open. You stay where we can see you. Just remember, you won't see us, but we'll be there."

She smiled and nodded as he called up B.A., Face left to get Murdock. They contacted Tony and set up a meeting. Before everyone went their separate ways to stake-out the area B.A. glared at her.

"No planes. That goes for all of you."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry. Pony Run plays at a nice nightclub on the outskirts of L.A. There shouldn't be any need for a plane."

"No. Planes." He emphatically stated.

She just smiled and nodded as they all went their separate ways. Before long she was standing alone at the end of a pier, looking out across the ocean. They had gotten there early to set up surveillance. An hour later she heard footsteps coming down the walk towards her. Knowing that the others were nearby and watching she took a deep breath and turned around. Walking down the pier was a tall dark-haired man in jeans and a western style shirt. She knew immediately who he was. As he walked up to her she smiled.

"Hello, Tony. I'm not sure if I should give you a hug or just stand here hoping that you're still a pacifist and won't take a swing at me."

He smiled back at her.

"I have no intention of taking a swing, but I would certainly like to give you a hug."

Soon they embraced holding each other for a moment. Breaking apart they both leaned back against the railing.

"What happened, Chey? When you didn't show up for rehearsal we went to your apartment. It was a mess. We immediately went to the police. Less than a week later the police show up and tell us that you're alive but under government protection. We've never heard anymore about you until we get that piece of plastic broken off your favorite pick along with a short cryptic letter. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell everyone at once when we see them. Let's go for a walk."

Heading off the pier a black van rounded the corner. Opening the side-door she turned to him.

"Get in." She said.

He nodded and got into the van where the rest of the team was waiting. Pulling into a warehouse they all got out. Tony looked at them puzzled as B.A. moved an electronic device across him.

"He's clean, no bugs."

"So, Tony. Why are you trying to find us?" Chey asked.

"We need your help. There's this guy who owns a recording studio. The name of the studio is ArtsCall. I know that Chey knows of him."

"ArtsCall? You're not really going to get involved with Geoffrey, are you?" She questioned completely confused.

"Well, we certainly didn't want to. He approached us for a deal, and we said that we already had a contract with another label. The next day our deal fell through. That guy, he won't even call back to say why he dropped us. Then Geoffrey shows back up again. Tells us that either we sign with him, or no one."

Hannibal had stood there quietly listening. Finally, he spoke.

"Why is an unknown country band like Pony Run, so important?"

"We're not, his roadies and tour buses are loaded with drugs. He signs no name or unknown bands so that they don't attract much attention. Pony Run is gaining in local popularity, so he sees us as his next delivery route."

"So, go sing somewhere else." Chey suggested.

Tony looked down silently and didn't say anything. Chey nodded her head and spoke.

"I thought so, you're not telling us everything. What are you holding back?"

A few seconds later he looked up at her once again almost in tears.

"I couldn't help them. I couldn't stop those guys." He answered.

"Help who?'

"The rest of the band. They broke Kevin's ribs and his arm."

"Kevin?"

"He's the drummer that we hired after you disappeared. He's good but Tesla refuses to let anyone, even herself, sing your songs. We had to write all new stuff."

"How's Tesla?"

At that question his eyes filled up and the tears that he was holding back started running from his eyes.

"She alive?" Chey asked.

"Yeah, they wanted to prove that they would hurt anyone who opposed them. They beat her up as well just to prove their point. Really messed her up. She was two months pregnant. Chey, she lost the baby."

B.A. growled and shouted.

"I don't like to hear about beating up on women. I say that we go in and show this guy what happens to those types of people who beat up on women and children."

The rest agreed as soon Face started adding up the bill. Giving him a total as well as a discount, since Chey was involved, Tony agreed to the amount. Later that afternoon they walked into the club on the outskirts of L.A. Tony smiled as the other two stood there staring at them.

"Chey, he really found you." A short guy in a brown jacket said.

"It's a long story." She answered.

The girl beside him shrugged.

"We don't open for another five hours. I'd like to hear why our lead singer disappeared and was placed under government security."

"I was afraid that you might be upset about seeing me again." Chey said.

"I'm not exactly upset, just confused. Please, tell us what happened."

Chey nodded and quickly introduced everyone. As usual she just introduced Face under that name and did not mention marriage. After the introductions they sat down as she talked. Quickly she explained the kidnapping, followed by eight years of special forces training, her eventual escape and then joining of the A-Team. They looked between her and Hannibal for a few minutes noticing they had many of the same features as well as eye color. Finally, Tesla spoke.

"Well, now I understand why you disappeared and why the military wants you. I asked Tony not to contact you."

"I understand, but Tes, you need help."

"We do, but about once every couple of months Decker comes in and looks around. We knew that he was looking for you we just really didn't understand why. All we knew was that you had gotten away finally, and we didn't want you to get caught again."

"In truth I would like to avoid that as well. Still, we get board just setting around the house doing nothing. So, do you still need a drummer?"

"Yes, and a female lead." Tesla said.

Chey shook her head.

"You're the face of Pony Run now. You sing."

"I can't."

"Why not? Your voice is beautiful."

"Thank you but at the moment I can't hit certain notes due to injuries of my lungs and diaphragm. I can't sing until they completely heal. Besides, I want to hear your songs once again."

Chey looked at her. Tesla had several bad bruises along her arms and torso and a fading black eye. Angered Chey nodded in agreement.

"On one condition." Chey said.

"Anything." Tesla shouted.

"When we're done here, you sing my songs afterwards. Those are beautiful songs that need to be out. Not hidden away at the bottom of some trunk full of forgotten dreams."

"Alright, once this is over. I'll sing."

"Good." Looking around she spoke. "We've got a couple more hours and I need to get reacquainted with the music. Are you three ready?"

They smiled and nodded as Tony spoke.

"This is great. Pony Run is back together once again."

Soon they were all onstage as Cheyanne looked through several songs. Picking out the ones to sing, they tuned up ready to start. Hannibal looked at their set-up and leaned over to Face.

"I thought that she played drums?"

"Not if she's singing lead. She usually works in a band of four, one on drums, one guitar and one keyboard. If she's not singing, she's usually on drums. However, she might also be playing left handed guitar. Certainly not keyboard, though. Her fingers just don't work with a keyboard, but she can make a guitar scream."

"She looks happy on-stage."

"She is, it's something else that she inherited from you. She loves the theatre. You focus on film, but she's stage, both music and theatre."

"Both are spotlight." Hannibal warned.

"I know, that's why I've kept her out of the local community theatre, and she formed Fallen Angels from working women who only sing as a side-job. No one is looking for a contract."

Nodding his head Hannibal pulled Face aside and began explained his plan to the others. Shortly before opening Pony Run was dressed and onstage. Face walked up to Chey and spoke.

"I'm not going to complain about the short skirt and tight shirt but, where's your gun?"

She smiled and stepped offstage.

"You don't need a gun to be effective." She answered raising her skirt.

Around her upper thigh were four throwing knives.

"Can you use those?" Face asked.

"Sure, they just don't go boom, so they're not my first choice."

Drawing one of the knives she threw it at the men's restroom door. It hit the male sign and sank in deep. Face winced seeing that the knife had gone in between the picture's legs. Chey frowned.

"It's a little low. I'm going to have to practice more."

"Trust me, hitting him there will stop him just as effectively."

Hannibal walked over and looked at the knife. He just laughed and walked away patting Face on the shoulder. Soon B.A. and Murdock also walked up. Looking at the knife a moment Murdock spoke.

"You didn't say anything to her along the lines of weight and clothing, did you?"

Face just shook his head as B.A. laughed and walked away. Murdock just went off on the wise Chinese fortune cookie writer. Pulling the knife out of the door she placed it back in its holder and gave Face a quick wink. A couple of hours later the group was singing as B.A. acted as door bouncer and Face was behind the bar using his knowledge and charm as a very popular bartender. They didn't have to wait long as four men walked into the bar, one of them as big if not slightly bigger than B.A. Crossing over to the stage the front guy was a thin, squeaky, rat-faced guy with a bad complexion. Looking around to make certain that his back-up was behind him he stared up at the stage. When they finished singing Chey looked down at him and spoke.

"Yes, sir? May I help you?"

"I certainly hope so." He said blatantly staring at her legs.

"Sir, my eyes are up here. Now, what do you want? Other than what you're obviously not going to get."

"Chey." Tesla whispered.

Chey turned to her. She looked at him for a moment then nodded. Cheyanne smiled and faced him once again.

"Well, it certainly didn't take long for the cockroaches to crawl out from their baseboards, did it?"

That's when the rat-faced man looked up at her.

"You've got quiet a mouth on you. Want me to show you how to use it?'

She smiled and jumped down in front of him.

"No, thank you. I'm already married to a wonderful professor in that area. As for you, I prefer someone with a little bit more class. You know, city employee's in dead end jobs."

He smiled, not a friendly smile but a I'm going to strike now because you insulted me smile. Drawing back, he was stopped by a large briefcase hitting him in the middle of his stomach. Looking over to who was holding the briefcase there was a white-haired man staring at him.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave my newest band acquisition alone."

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Lucas Millingham III. I own a number of country groups and I've just signed Pony Run to a five-year recording contract. If you have a problem with them, then you talk to me."

"Your lead singer here has a bit of an attitude. Doesn't know how to respect others."

"Well, from what I heard, I'd say she was being very respectful."

Cheyanne glanced over at Hannibal for a moment quickly wondering exactly how much he had heard. Neither she or Face really talked about their sexual life around the team, especially Hannibal. Although, he was certainly well aware of their hyper activity. Focusing back on the problem in front of her the squeaky rat-faced guy continued.

"Your new band won't be able to write songs or play their instruments with busted fingers."

"Well, I can always hire a back-up band and they don't write their own songs anymore, anyway."

"They don't?'

"Nope."

Motioning to the corner Murdock approached with a tablet and pencil.

"This is your song writer?"

"One of the best in the business. Personally, responsible for nine out of the ten greatest modern-day country songs out there."

"Alright, well I'm here to tell you that Pony Run is a bad investment. Anyone who manages them other than my boss gets hurt. So, we'll cut you the same deal as the rest. One million in cash to drop Pony Run and walk away."

"A million? Your boss must really see a lot of talent here."

"He knows whose good for business. Now, you and pencil neck there turn around and walk away. We'll take over from here."

Hannibal looked to his sides. This idiot had let Murdock and Chey move into guarded fighting stances while still looking totally scared. Chey was learning quick. He hoped she was ready to test her knowledge. Looking at the guy then at the others he spoke.

"No deal."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"That's open for discussion. However, I simply don't like you so I'm going to keep Pony Run and you can go crawl back under whichever baseboard you crawled out of."

"Again, with the cockroach insult. You know, you two are a lot alike." He answered pointing from Hannibal to Chey.

Hannibal just laughed as the guy nodded and looked around at the others. In a flash his fist flew but instead of aiming at Hannibal he struck sideways towards Cheyanne. She blocked and smiled a split second before a straight punch broke one of his front teeth and split his lips. The next second it was everyone fighting as the guys attacked. B.A. was soon there facing off against their muscle. Each one landed a strike but neither seemed the least bit phased by it. Murdock and Hannibal each had one as well, but the rat-guy was determined to go after Chey. After her initial surprise hit it seemed that in hand to hand, they were evenly matched. Finally, a hard roundhouse kick from Cheyanne brought him down. Three unconscious guys were in a pile as finally their muscle fell as well. Wiping her split lip Chey looked over at Face who was standing there beside Hannibal watching her.

"What? You couldn't have taken a swing?"

"I told him not to." Hannibal admitted.

"You wanna tell me why? I mean that really hurt."

"That's why. We've always jumped in the middle of your fights protecting you. I just wanted to know that you don't need our protection all the time."

"You could have just asked." She muttered.

"No, still wouldn't have been field tested. Don't worry, kid. We were right here, nothing was going to happen to you."

"Thanks." She muttered as Face crossed over and checked her injuries.

"Well, you do have a busted lip, but I don't think that you are going to have any bruises."

"I'd rather have a black eye. Busted lips hurt and are annoying."

Smiling at her he leaned down for a kiss. Gently kissing her they broke apart.

"See, that didn't hurt, did it?"

She smiled at him as he gently kissed her once again. Soon Hannibal spoke.

"Enough, lovebirds. Let's get these guys out of here. They're stinking up the place."

Chey was soon back onstage as the other four carried the unconscious men out of the club. Tesla looked over at Chey and spoke.

"When did you learn how to fight? You used to be a bigger mouse than Tony."

"Things change." She shrugged.

Tesla continued.

"That guy called Face. He's totally gorgeous. I noticed that he's also wearing a wedding ring as well. Is yours the other half?"

"Yes, it is." Chey nodded.

"Why didn't you introduce him as your husband?"

"When we're on the job I never introduce him as my husband. That way if he needs to take his ring off in order to con something that we might need he can. Once the job is over the ring goes right back on."

"Man, things have changed with you. I mean, you used to run whenever a guy just smiled at you."

Chey nodded. She remembered how she used to be. Hiding in the shadows away from the world. Wanting nothing more than to simply disappear into the void. She supposed she should send Decker a thank you note. If he hadn't of interfered in her life, she would probably still be hiding from it instead of living it. Continuing their songs, the night ended. As they were putting up their instruments Hannibal walked over to them.

"Alright, I want all of you to stay together tonight. Get a room at the motel down the street. I'm sure that those clowns have everyone's address so do not go home."

Soon it was like old times. All four of them in one motel room. As they were talking there was a knock on the door. Everyone grew quiet as Chey reached under her shirt for her back holster. Withdrawing her snub-nose she cautiously approached the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Hannibal." He answered.

Opening the door, she let the team inside. Locking the door behind them she quickly placed her gun back in the holster.

"Chey?" Tony asked. "Is that thing loaded?"

"Always." She answered.

"And you wear it all of the time?"

"Yes."

"What if it goes off?'

"Safety's on."

Tony just shook his head before speaking.

"I still can't believe how much you've changed."

"You should try seeing it from my side." She smiled.

Hannibal spoke.

"Alright, we've got two rooms. There will be two of us on each side of you. B.A. and Murdock will be on your right while Face and I will be on your left."

"Hannibal? Did that guy clock you when I wasn't looking?" Chey questioned. "You're going to put Murdock and B.A. in the same room and expect both of them to be breathing in the morning?"

Hannibal looked over at them and answered.

"Yeah."

B.A. growled.

"Why don't you take Murdock? His singing is driving me nuts."

Murdock turned to B.A. and spoke.

"To be an effective song writer you have to know just how the song will sound."

"You ain't no writer." B.A. shouted turning to him.

"Ah, but you are wrong. I am a song writer. It doesn't have to be good it just needs to come from the soul."

"Alright, enough." Hannibal said before anything could start.

Looking at Chey he continued.

"I need Face with me since I'm pulling double duty."

"Double duty?" Chey questioned.

"Yeah, keeping you four safe and you two." Pointing to Face and Chey. "Apart."

"We're not that bad." Chey pouted.

"Maybe not, but I would prefer to keep my eye on the professor here."

Cheyanne blushed as Face just looked at him confused. Leaving for the night the band continued talking once again.

"How long before this is over?" Tes asked.

"Probably tomorrow. This job has been completely routine. Muscle comes in, we kick them out, they go to the top with their tails between their legs, the he gets mad and becomes personally involved. He'll probably make his move soon. That's why were all here instead of separated into different houses."

Tesla looked at her for a moment like she was contemplating something. Finally, she spoke.

"Chey, I know that it's asking a lot but before you go would you please sing that song?"

Cheyanne looked at her and clearly answered.

"No."

"Please, that song has never been sung and it's so beautiful and haunting."

"That song was a therapy piece that was never supposed to see the light of day. You just happened to find it one day when we were writing songs."

"Just once, Chey."

"No. If you want it to be sung then you sing it. I give you full and complete permission. However, I will never sing that song. It simply hurts too much."

They soon switched to other topics as the four of them started brainstorming new song ideas. Before long it was as though Chey had never left. Hannibal looked out the window as a pizza delivery man pulled up at their client's room. He soon left as nothing came of it. Inside the motel room Pony Run was again running on pizza and soda most of the night. The next morning, they got ready to go. Heading to the club they started setting up playing their new songs. Tesla was singing and although she still wasn't one-hundred percent she was getting better. A couple of more days and she would be just fine. Moving about the club they waited for their visitors to appear. About an hour before opening, the front door burst in and machine guns opened fire on the room. The armed men entered and looked around noticing that no one was there. It was then that the one named Geoffrey stepped inside.

"Well, where are they? You said that these guys were tough. It looks to me like they decided to just run instead. Alright, when you find Pony Run you kill that new lead singer of theirs. That will get our point across. You kill her slow and make them watch. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." They shouted.

Suddenly in the quiet club an out of tune country song echoed off the silent walls. The lights came up on the stage as Murdock stood there singing one of his songs.

"Shut him up." Geoffrey ordered.

In a flash almost everyone started chasing after him. He quickly disappeared backstage as they rounded the corner. Hearing singing coming from one of the rooms they closed in on it. Throwing open the door they rushed inside to find a tape player playing in an empty room. Suddenly a large fishing net dropped down onto them as they struggled to get away. Murdock and Chey appeared, guns pointed at the men on the ground.

"Drop your weapons and don't even twitch." Murdock ordered.

Chey quickly gathered their weapons as out in the main club Hannibal lit his cigar and casually walked up to Geoffrey.

"You're no record producer." Geoffrey growled.

"Freelance." Hannibal smiled. "Now, you and your remaining friends here should just have a seat and wait for the police. When they arrive, you tell them all about your drug smuggling operation and how you go about acquiring your performers."

Geoffrey just laughed and reached for his gun. Suddenly Face and B.A. appeared with automatic weapons ready to fire. Hannibal took Geoffrey's gun away from him and continued.

"We thought that you would feel that way so last night we bugged some of your busses. The police have them pulled over right now. Anonymous tip, who knows. Anyway, they will find the recording and the drugs. So, you just sit there and wait."

Soon everyone was tied up waiting for the police to arrive. Chey looked at the rest of the group and spoke.

"Obviously I'm not going to be here when the police arrive, but I'll swing back by for a final performance."

"How about Friday?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good, but remember, no media or publicity."

"Understood."

Chey nodded as they all headed out the door. Soon the van pulled away and drove out of sight. Not long after the police were there, and another story of the A-Team was on the news. In no time the military swarmed the area as well. Of course, since everyone in Pony Run now knew the story behind Decker and the disappearance of Chey no one was helpful in telling him anything. After they had left Pony Run continued singing. Friday night came around as a deep green jeep pulled up into the parking lot. Three people got out of the jeep although no one paid them any attention.

"So, how do you like it?" Chey asked.

"Jeeps aren't exactly built for speed but they're great for off road emergency getaways." Hannibal said.

"I tried to talk her into a Camaro. The way that she drives my Vette she forgets about a little detail called speed limit."

"Did you ever get that shimmy fixed?" Chey asked.

"It doesn't have a shimmy." Face argued.

"Yes, it does." She answered. "I've told you at about one-hundred and ten it starts to shimmy."

"See there? It's getting worse." Hannibal said. "The last time I drove it the shimmy didn't start until after one-twenty."

"Oh, my poor Vette." Face whined as they walked into the club.

Hannibal and Face headed over to a table near the back exit. Everyone knew that Decker might still be patrolling the area. Chey went into the dressing room where the others were waiting.

"You did show up." Tes shouted.

"Of course, but I said no publicity. What's with the sign out front?"

"No one knows that that means." Tesla answered.

"When you place on a lighted sign 'Original Pony Run band back together for a final appearance' it sends a clear message to anyone who knows the original group. Including the military step-father of someone in the band who happens to also be a wanted fugitive."

"I'm sorry, should we go change it?"

"No, if they haven't seen it yet then there's no point in changing it now."

Deciding to simply have fun together for one last time they went out onstage. The club was packed due to Pony Run being such a popular group in the area. Everyone wanted to see the so-called original band. The night continued as the band played and there were no signs of any military presence. At the end of their stretch everybody was wanting an encore. As they were deciding on one final song Chey looked at the front door. Carmen and Decker had just walked in. He wasn't in uniform and Chey could tell that they had stopped out of curiosity. However, she also knew that he was probably armed and could get to a radio in seconds. Smiling she turned to the others.

"Alright, they want one final song."

"Chey, you've got to go." Tony warned.

"I think that I have time for one more song. Tesla, that song I refuse to sing. Can all of you play it cold?"

"That one? Yeah, we've practiced it many times, but I can't get the feeling into the words. I've always wanted to hear your voice sing it before I could even attempt some sort of mimic."

"Alright then, let's play."

Soon a melancholy song about hatred and betrayal started. The pain and neglect in the song was obvious. Face knew this song and knew that she would never just sing it for no reason. Looking at the entrance he spoke.

"Hannibal, I've never seen Carmen but I'm guessing that's her standing beside Decker."

Hannibal looked over and nodded.

"That's her and she's still pretty."

Face looked at her once again. She was pretty but not really his type. He could also see that Cheyanne greatly resembled her father. It looked like the only feature she inherited from her mother was the chestnut hair color. Of course, Carmen's hair was now mostly gray, but he could see the chestnut mixed in. Carmen was tall but thin from top to bottom. Chey was very filled out. She certainly didn't look like her mother.

"What is it?" Hannibal asked seeing Face studying her.

"I was just wondering where Chey's figure comes from? It's certainly not from Carmen."

"It's from her grand-mother. She used to be a model a long time ago. It's how her grand-father made his original money and started in politics."

"I've never heard about her grand-mother. Is she alive?'

"Yes, I think that she's somewhere in the Mediterranean. She left when Carmen was little and hasn't had anything to do with the family ever since."

The song ended as they shifted ready to sneak out the back.

"Oh, no." Face warned.

"What?"

"She's smiling. I know that smile."

Hannibal sat back and put his cigar in his mouth. A few seconds later Cheyanne was standing in front of Carmen and Decker seemingly calm.

"That was beautiful." Carmen said.

"I write, sometimes the words are there."

"Such an empty forgotten soul. God, Chey, I am so sorry."

Carmen reached out stroking her cheek.

"It's alright, truth of the matter is that I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No, it all turned out good in the end."

Decker leaned down and spoke.

"Cheyanne, you are a wanted fugitive that the military will never stop hunting. What do you mean that it all worked out?"

"I found true love, even if it only lasts for a short while."

"With Peck? He's the one that I spent years warning you about."

"I know, it's amazing. I fell in love and ended up marrying the one person that you, Hannibal and everyone else said to keep away from."

At that moment a very nervous Face approached them. Decker tensed and growled as Face just wanly smiled.

"Decker."

"Peck."

Both tensed ready for the other to make a move. Carmen studied him for a second. He was very handsome, but she knew a playboy when she spotted one.

"Chey, come home. We'll get all of this straightened out."

"No, I'm fine."

They took a step back as Decker took a step forward. Carmen noticed that Face was wearing a shoulder holster.

"He's armed." She warned.

"He always is." Decker answered pulling his gun.

"Well, this made for an interesting family reunion." Face said.

Decker shouted raising his gun.

"Templeton and Cheyanne Peck. You are both under arrest. Put your hands on your heads and get on your knees."

Face and Chey looked at each other and shrugged as they raised their hands. At that moment gunfire sounded from outside. This distracted Decker for a second as Face disarmed him and Chey used his handcuffs to quickly lock him and Carmen together. Running out of the front door a shouting and threatening Colonel Decker could be heard in the background. In seconds they had hoped in the jeep as Hannibal drove off down the road. Turning to Face he spoke.

"I don't think that her step-father approves of you."

"You think?" Face answered.

At the club Decker had gotten the handcuffs unlocked as he and Carmen left the club and watched the jeep's taillights disappear into the distance. Turning around he noticed that Carmen was smiling.

"What?" He questioned.

"She's found a home."

"Explain."

"She's never fit in anywhere. Mainly because I have never let her fit in. Now, she's found her place. I never thought that she would turn out to be so much like her father. I mean she's always looked like him, but now, her attitude and the way she thinks. It's almost identical."

"Believe me, I am very well aware of that." Decker growled.

Soon the jeep and its occupants were back in the L.A underground. As a couple of weeks later someone walked towards a strange laundry owned by an equally elusive Mr. Lee.


End file.
